


Shut up and kiss me

by wastingmytimedreaming



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, calum is very encouraging, just a lot of fluff that is all, luke is very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingmytimedreaming/pseuds/wastingmytimedreaming
Summary: Luke has a plan to kiss Ashton for the very first time on New Year's Eveor just a very fluffy first kiss story





	Shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very old piece of writing i found while clearing out an old flashdrive but i thought it was quite cute and it's a great way to pretend i haven't had crippling writer's block since 2015 (i tweaked it a little bit before posting so it totally counts as writing) 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this!

Luke was a wreck.

His hands were shaking. His hair looked the worst it had done in ages, his clothes didn’t seem to fit right and he had a massive spot on his forehead.

The universe was pretty much using all of its forces to work against him.

Calum decided at that moment to knock on the door, making Luke jump and pull of one of the buttons of his black shirt he’d been trying to button up.

He cursed as Calum walked into his bedroom, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Someone’s nervous.” He said whilst swatting Luke’s hands away, refraining them from causing even more damage to his appearance.

He looked at Luke for a couple of seconds, inspecting, before fixing the collar on his shirt.

“That’s better.” He said, reaching out to flatten a few strands of hair on Luke’s head.

He nodded in approval at Luke who smiled back hesitantly.

He grabbed Luke by the wrist, dragging him down the stairs. “Now stop being nervous!”

Luke was halfway out the door before he realized he wasn’t wearing any shoes.

**

Luke would be enjoying the party if there wasn’t a gigantic knot of nerves in his stomach and it didn’t feel as if he was about to throw up.

The music was good, the people were nice and the beer in his hand was doing an okay job at taking off the edge.

That was of course until he spotted Ashton.

Ashton, who immediately broke into a wide smile and made his way over, grabbing Luke by the shoulder and leaning in way too close once he reached the younger man.

“Luke! I’m so happy to see you!” And the worst thing was that Luke could see it, Ashton was genuinely happy to see him as he looked at him, with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes and made them go all small and crinkly. 

There was a small part in Luke’s brain that told him that this didn’t have to change, that they could just stay close friends forever, nothing more. The pang of regret he felt immediately afterwards convinced him that he should go on with his plan anyway.

He would never be able to stand seeing Ashton in someone’s arms if he hadn’t at least tried to tell him how he really felt, which became glaringly obvious when a girl who Luke recognized as one of Ashton’s friends from high school, came over and took Ashton’s hand to lead both of them to the dance floor.

Luke was overtaken with jealously almost immediately and he hated the bitter aftertaste it left in his mouth so he ran into the bathroom.

**

His stomach was doing backflips.

It was 5 minutes until midnight.

He had found Calum a little while ago who had managed to tear himself away long enough from the girl he’d been making out with to give him a thumbs up.

_He couldn’t do this._

He saw the familiar flop of blonde curls bouncing across the room.

_He couldn’t do this._

Ashton was walking over to him.

_He couldn’t do this._

Before Ashton could reach him he dove into the crowd and found his way to the balcony.

_He couldn’t do this._

He was hit with the fresh air as he stumbled outside, just about managing to hold on the railing. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus on the air entering and exiting his lungs and only that. He drowned out the sounds of the party, he forced the nausea inside him to go away and he just breathed.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

“Are you okay?”

The hand moved along his back, rubbing it soothingly, he could feel the warmth soaking through all the way to his skin.

Luke straightened his back, let go of the railing and turned his head around to look at Ashton.

“I’m fine,” His voice quivered. “Just needed some space, there’s a lot of people in there.”

“Yeah.” Ashton agreed, taking his hand of off Luke’s back. He wrapped his long fingers around the railing, his knuckles turning white.

Luke swallowed. “Are you okay?”

Ashton smiled weakly, his eyes roaming over the street below. “There’s a lot of people in there.”

Luke smiled, bumping his shoulder against Ashton’s. “You can’t steal my excuse.”

“What if I feel the same way?” Ashton asked. He looked up, meeting Luke’s eyes whose smile continued on for a few seconds before faltering as he took in the serious expression on the older man’s face.

Luke heard the countdown start inside.

_10, 9, 8,…_

Luke bit his lower lip. Their eyes remained locked as Ashton shuffled closer.

_7, 6, 5,…_

Ashton licked his lips, turning his torso to face Luke.

_4, 3, 2,…_

Luke reached out to touch Ashton’s cheek, it felt cold from being outside at first but he could feel the heat rising underneath his fingertips.

_1_

Ashton closed the distance.

Fireworks went off as their lips touched and Luke knew his insides were supposed to be resembling explosions right now as well but instead he just felt a slow and steady fire, spreading its way all through his body, warming up every single inch from the top of his head to his toes.

Ashton smiled into the kiss before breaking it. “This is so cliché.” He mumbled against the younger man’s lips.

Luke smiled, pulling the other man in once more.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thighsss) 
> 
> and
> 
> [tumblr](http://wastingmytimedreaming.tumblr.com/) 


End file.
